


There's A Reason Courfeyrac Is Called The Center

by frafeyrac



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: 1000+ words of porn, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, mindless porn, no lie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-02
Updated: 2013-09-02
Packaged: 2017-12-25 08:35:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/951001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frafeyrac/pseuds/frafeyrac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Courfeyrac likes to be touched.<br/>Jehan likes to catch sounds.<br/>Marius just likes to fuck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's A Reason Courfeyrac Is Called The Center

**Author's Note:**

> for an anon prompt on tumblr ([fawntaire](http://courfeyrac.co.vu/) come say hi) and also for [@atheltaire](https://twitter.com/atheltaire)

Jehan’s lips feel electric and when they break apart he misses them before he realises they’re gone. Needy hands pull at his face, and he opens his mouth for Marius when his sweet lips meet his. Jehan runs his hands over his thighs and Courfeyrac whines when he feels kisses peppers along his neck. Jehan nips with white teeth at his coffee coloured skin and he leaves a purple bruise and Marius pulls him closer.

Courfeyrac has missed this, he’s missed them, when he’s working long hours after his day time lectures he only seems to see them for five minutes before he falls to sleep in their bed out of pure exhaustion.

Jehan’s fingers are impatient as they pull at the bottom corner of his shirt and Marius breaks the kiss so he can tug it over his head. Marius is flushed, his cheeks and his necks stained red and Courfeyrac reaches for him again, crushing their mouths together. Marius kisses so softly and gently that it makes Courfeyrac want to grip him and roll his tongue into his mouth and show him how Jehan kisses. Jehan goes back to nipping at his neck, kissing each bit of skin before he marks it and Courfeyrac has to break his kiss with Marius so he can tip his head back and moan as Jehan’s fingers slide over his skin.

Courfeyrac likes to be touched. He likes to feel the heat of another person on his skin and he likes the sensation of a hand on his body.  
Jehan catches him in another kiss and toys with his bottom lip, nipping and teasing while Marius kisses a line across his collarbone, and down, down over his chest. His tongue flicks his nipple and Courfeyrac’s whole body shudders.

“Up, bed.” His voice is cracking and rough and deep with lust and Jehan takes his hand and guides him back to their bedroom. Marius lingers behind, and Jehan pushes his chest so he’s sitting onto the edge of the bed and straddles him. The mattress behind him dips but Courfeyrac can’t see anything but Jehan and his flaming red hair and his freckles. Marius runs his finger down Courf’s spine and he tuts softly, pressing a kiss to the nape of his neck.

Courfeyrac moans when Marius takes his fingers away, and Jehan catches him in another kiss. His hips roll and buck against Courfeyrac and Jehan moans into his mouth when he feels their cocks brush. Courfeyrac thrusts against him, he bites on Jehan’s lip and then Marius is behind him again, his fingers rubbing over his neck as he kisses the crook.  
Jehan slides off his lap so Marius can help him stand. His hands trace their way down his ribcage and unbutton his jeans and unzip the fly far too slowly. Marius is careful, he makes sure he doesn’t touch and Jehan watches. Courfeyrac can hear him undressing himself, can hear the soft sounds he makes.

Marius helps him out of his jeans and leaves his boxers, he leans forward and nips at his hip bones kisses the soft trail down his belly and then he stops, inches from his cock. He can feel the warmth of his breath and if Jehan is a tease then Marius is a torturer.

“Fuck, Marius.” Jehan mews, and Marius just smiles at him.

Marius pulls at the top of his boxers, and in his hurry to finally be free of them Courfeyrac pushes his hands away and pulls them down and kicks them off. His cock is hard and slick with precum, he swallows when he sees Jehan lick his lips, and Marius begins to run his tongue down him, his hands rub circles on his hips and Jehan lets out a moan as he watches. Marius moves his hands so they’re on his arse and he looks up at him, meeting his eyes. Courfeyrac can’t help the way his hips buck into his mouth and then Marius takes him down. Jehan pulls him into another kiss, and all too quickly they both pull away.

“Get on the bed.” Jehan breathes, and he nods and climbs back on. Marius nudges him so he turns over and he watches as Marius pulls Jehan in for a kiss, their tongues roll together and Jehan pulls him closer and they break apart when they feel like they’re forgetting about Courfeyrac, lying on his stomach.

Marius lubes up a finger and Jehan traces a trail up his arm with his fingers and catches his moan with his lips as Marius slides the digit into him. He works up a pace, before he slides in two fingers and he finds his prostate. Courfeyrac can’t help the way his back arches and his cock twitches and he cries out what sounds like Marius’ name.

He whines when his fingers leave him and he hears Marius unzip his fly. There’s the sound of a cap opening and Jehan catches his face in his hands. Marius places his hands on his hips and Courfeyrac can feel his cock pressing against him, the soft ‘fuck’ he mutters when he feels how tight he is around him.

Jehan traces his lips with his thumb and looks at him with dark eyes. Marius waits for Jehan to take off his own boxers, and he reaches round Courfeyrac so he can kiss him again. Courfeyrac rolls his hips back onto Marius and Marius gasps, his voice breaks and catches and Jehan smirks.

“Do you know what we want you to do?”

“Yes, I know. Please, Marius. Please.”

He begs, and Marius slides his hands over his back. Jehan runs his fingers over his own cock, biting down hard onto his pink lips so they stain red. Courfeyrac reaches a hand out, and then he feels Jehan fist his hands in his hair. He can taste Jehan on his tongue and he’s about to suck as he Marius thrusts and he moans around his cock. He’s between them, the center in their act of fornication. He’s painfully hard and Marius thrusts into him with a steady rhythm that makes his hips buck and take him deeper while Jehan fucks his mouth.

He can taste Jehan and he can feel Marius and there are hands in his hair and on his hips and he cries out that he wants more, and Marius brings his hand down in a smack on his arse and his whole body arches with such pleasure. There’s a heat that pools in his stomach and there’s a sheen of sweat on his skin, on all their skin. Marius hits his prostate and his elbows buckle, he buries his nose into Jehan’s thigh and Jehan pulls his head back up so he can kiss him and taste himself on his lips.

Marius is close, he can tell that by the way his movements are faster, more erratic.

“Fuck, Courf.” Marius mutters, and Jehan tightens his hold in his hair and his fingers rest on Marius’ hips as he changes them, he straightens Courfeyrac up so he’s pressed between both of them and Courfeyrac can feel Marius’ heart beating.  
Jehan reaches for Marius, he laces a hand in his and the other searches for Courfeyrac. He kisses Marius and his hips rut against Courfeyrac, the friction is almost too much and his hips buck into it and Marius fucks into him. There are purple bruises on his coffee coloured skin and Marius has an arm around his waist now to help support him.

“Don’t you dare come, not yet.” Jehan hisses, and Courfeyrac nods. It’s all he can do, with red kiss stained lips and blown pupils. He can feel Marius come apart as he fucks him, and how Jehan shudders at the friction of their cocks and it’s too much. He bites Jehan’s shoulder to stop himself from crying out when he comes and it sends Marius over the edge and Jehan catches his moanwhen he comes.

Jehan likes that, he likes catching the sounds people make, especially when they’re this beautiful. Jehan likes sounds and words and he likes to taste each word and each sound and savour it.

Courfeyrac can feel Jehan as he works his hand on himself, Marius has his head in his shoulder and he’s kissing his neck and muttering ‘so beautiful’ over and over. He can feel the hot spurts of Jehan’s cum on his stomach and the way his whole body shudders as he bites his lip.

Jehan is the one who cleans them up, with a flannel and his tongue and Courfeyrac doesn’t really notice. Marius keeps his hand on his waist and he pulls out gently and lets Courfeyrac fall back into the pillows.

“I love you.” He murmurs softly, and he kisses the skin just behind his ear.

“I love you.” Jehan whispers, settling down in front of him and pulling the blankets over the three of them, their bodies warm and minds hazy and Courfeyrac can feel Jehan’s hand over his heart and his hair on his chest and he can feel the throb of Marius’ pulse where his arm is round his waist.

He is content.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written smut in ages I'm so so sorry I'm so bad at it I apologise deeply.


End file.
